


Kris Allen Gets What He Wants

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris uses Cale to get Adam to make a move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kris Allen Gets What He Wants

 

Kris Allen always got what he wanted. There was something about him that charmed everyone he met. Adam thought it was the smile.

Kris could get anyone with that smile. Even their landlord, the infamous and deadly Simon Cowell, softened at the smile.

When Kris smiled at you, it was somewhere between an apology and an explanation, combined with a half-lidded look from beneath his eyelashes...

The secret was that Kris wasn't aware of this power. He did it in instinct.

Adam kind of hated that about him.

They had been roommates for a year, and at first Kris just went along with whatever Adam wanted, because Adam knew LA. Somehow in the last three months, though, it was Adam who found himself doing what Kris wanted. Adam couldn't resent it though, because Kris would smile at him, and boom! everything was okay.

That was how he found Cale sleeping on their couch. Cale was only there for a week, but he was Kris's best friend from Arkansas and Adam found himself resenting all the time Kris spent with Cale, which was pretty stupid, because Cale seemed like a nice guy, except for the heart eyes he kept throwing Kris's way, and the lingering hugs…

 _Holy shit_ Adam thought. _I'm jealous_

He looked up then, watching Kris lean into the bar. Even David, happily married, seemed to be charmed by him. It was then he saw Cale whisper in Kris's ear and lay a hand on Kris's shoulder. It lingered there just long enough for Adam to feel the boil in his blood.

That was it. He didn't care if he had to move out. He was making his move.

He purposely wobbled his way over to the bar. "Kris? I'm feeling kind of sick. I think I'll go home now."

Kris looked at him then and frowned. "I'll drive you. Cale, you coming?"

Cale shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll stay out a bit. I'll catch a cab."

Kris nodded, was silent on the drive home. When Adam walked into the living room, Kris finally spoke.

"You are a lying liar who lies. What is wrong?"

Adam turned, and slammed Kris into the door. He pressed his body against Kris's, leaned his head in, and whispered, "He was touching you."

Kris's eyes widened, and he let out a breath. "Oh."

"Now either tell me to stop, or tell me to go, or just say something, but I am done pretending."

Kris swallowed. Then his fingers dug into Adam's hips and brought them closer together, Kris practically riding up Adam's leg. Kris leaned his head back, and moaned softly.

It had to be a crime, the length of neck, the jaw line exposed in front of Adam. He buried his head in Kris's neck, biting at the hollow of Kris's throat, rewarded with an "Adam!" and a twitch of Kris's hips. Then Kris's mouth was on his, hot and wet and demanding, and Adam pushed him into the door until he thought Kris was going to leave a mark there, both pairs of hands everywhere, and Adam wasn't sure whose was whose and then Kris was shuddering against him, and he followed not soon after. He leaned his forehead against Kris's, breathing heavily.

"Best twenty dollars I ever spent," Kris said breathlessly.

"WHAT?"

Kris smiled then, and Adam was almost caught, but he was not amused.

"Kristopher—"

"Shhh," Kris laid his finger on Adam's lips. "I paid him to flirt with me. You were never going to make a move and you wouldn't believe me if I did, so I brought in a secret weapon. I hope you don't mind."

He smiled again, and Adam laughed and kissed him again. "You are an ass."

"But you like me anyway."

Adam nodded. "Let's see how well you do without your clothes before I commit to that. Unless, of course we're waiting for Cale to make this a threesome."

Kris blushed and Adam realized he now had a tool to use against Kris's deadly smile. If he wanted to use it.

Which was probably never, since Kris did _very_ well without the clothes after all.

Turned out Kris Allen's smile was not the only thing that could get him whatever he wanted. 


End file.
